The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a brake fitting based on bronze or iron and comprising a number of studs secured to a metal support. It also relates to the resulting fittings.
Known fittings delivered by the Applicant comprise separate studs secured to their metal support. Each stud has a cylindrical casing made of a less fragile sintered metal product and adapted to protect the friction product and prevent notching.
Owing to the number of manufacturing operations, it is complicated and expensive to manufacture the studs one by one. The studs are secured individually, which is a disadvantage as regards the control of the overall rigidity of the fittings. The Applicants have tried to develop a method of manufacture which is simpler and results in more durable brake fittings.